


Fresh Eyes

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Mankai Company, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Theres like background Chikaita/BanJu/AzaKu/Izusakyo/MisuKazu/TaiYuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: 5 times where Tenma was seriously crushing on the cute cashier at a bakery, and 1 time where he was on a date with said cashier at the bakery.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Fresh Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is longgggggg overdue, but here you go Chris. Double meal for you today. I hope you like it.

The first time Tenma stumbled upon Mankai Bakery, it was a total accident. Tenma was tired, like really tired. His parents were pressuring him to take a role that he really wasn’t comfortable with, his grades were absolute trash, and the paparazzi couldn’t stop following him. Speaking of the devils, there they were, as he heard a not so silent flash from somewhere behind him. Tenma sighed and walked faster, ducking into some small shop that was around the corner. Luckily for him, it seemed to be empty, so he sat down at one of the tables tucked in the back and prayed that no one would find him. A voice suddenly snapped him back to reality. “Excuse me sir, are you looking for something in particular?” Tenma looked up to see the cutest guy that he has ever seen in his life. The guy had the biggest sweetest red eyes with the softest looking red hair to match, however the thing that really sold Tenma was the blinding smile that the guy gave. “Uh… excuse me sir?” The man said again nervously as Tenma blinked hard.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just spaced out for a bit. I’m just looking for now.” Tenma said with his movie star smile as the man seemed to relax.

“Ah alright! My name is Sakuya if you need help with anything!” The man, who Tenma guesses he should call Sakuya, said as he went back to the cash register. Tenma looked around at the empty shop, actually taking in the surroundings without the burden of the paparazzi. It was filled with displays of cakes and pastries, as the fragrant smell of baguettes filled the air. Tenma’s stomach grumbled and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten since last night. Tenma looked longingly at the taro pastries on display. He knew that his agent wanted him to not eat any carbs, but he was so hungry. One pastry couldn’t hurt right? He went to the register and asked for one of the pastries as Sakuya beamed and went to grab it for him. God, Tenma just wanted to look at that smile forever. “This is my favorite here too! It’s really good and I hope you like it!” Sakuya said as Tenma pulled out his wallet to pay for it. 

“It must be really good if you’re so excited about it.” Tenma said as he put his wallet back in his pocket and sat down at the table with the best view of Sakuya. Tenma unwrapped the pastry and bit into it, his eyes widening. Holy shit, this was good. Sakuya saw the expression on his face and went over.

“Told you it was good! I hope you consider telling people about Mankai Bakery.” Sakuya said as Tenma devoured the pastry. Tenma rubbed the crumbs off his face as he tried to look cool after looking like what was probably a complete pig. 

“Of course I will. If the rest of your pastries are as good as that, everyone needs to know about them.” Tenma said as Sakuya’s face brightened. 

“Yeah! Everything else is good also. Omi-san is just a really good baker, so everything he makes is delicious.” Sakuya said as he looked towards the back, where Tenma was guessing Omi was. 

“I see. If that’s the case, I’ll be coming here a lot more often then, and I’ll make sure to bring along my friends as well. Everyone needs to know how delicious the pastries here are” Tenma said, before silently adding in his head  _ “Plus I want to see you more even though I just met you like 10 minutes ago and it would be creepy if I said this aloud.”  _

Sakuya looked at Tenma a bit before smiling. “I’ll be expecting you then. Please keep your word.” Tenma swears that Sakuya’s smile could melt even the depths of Antarctica and he would do anything to keep that smile, even if it meant not listening to his manager.

“Alright. I have to leave now, but I’ll see you later, yeah?” Tenma said as he stood up.

Sakuya nodded. “Yeah.” Sakuya said, looking like he wanted to say something else..

“Mmm? What’s up?” Tenma asked.

Sakuya’s face turned slightly red. “I know this is weird, and I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer or anything but I want to ask what’s your name? Not to be creepy or a stalker or anything, it’s just that if you’re a regular, I want to make you feel more at home here.” Sakuya said in one breath.

Tenma blinked hard before laughing. “Jeez dude, it’s okay. I’m actually kinda happy that you don’t know my name considering the fact that way too many do. I’m Tenma.” Tenma said sticking out his hand.

Sakuya took his hand and shook it. Tenma didn’t expect his hand to be that soft, but he wasn’t complaining. It’ll be a good hand to hold one day. “I’ll see around Tenma.” Sakuya said as Tenma as to control the goofy smile that was probably forming when he heard his name on Sakuya’s lip.

“See you around Sakuya.” Tenma said as he left the bakery, taking one last look over his shoulder at Sakuya. Not to be dramatic or anything, but Tenma would die for Sakuya, and he barely met the man like 15 minutes ago. 

***

The second time Tenma went to Mankai Bakery, he went with his best friend Kazunari, who really just seemed excited that Tenma was inviting him somewhere. “Wow bestie, I can’t believe that you actually invited me somewhere, it’s usually the other way around!” Kazunari said as he took what was probably his 17th selfie that day. 

“Listen, I didn’t invite you because I wanted to hang out or anything, I just found this really good bakery, and I think that you would like it, that’s all.” Tenma said Kazunari pouted. 

“You’re so meannnnnn Tenten…” Kazunari whined as he tugged at Tenma’s sleeves. Tenma rolled his eyes fondly as the two turned the corner and entered the shop. Tenma’s eyes immediately darted to the cash register as a sense of giddiness filled him when he saw Sakuya. A small smile formed on his lips as he waved back to Sakuya, who immediately waved at him when he entered the store. Unbeknownst to Tenma, Kazunari was watching the interaction with the most smug grin possible. 

“Oh Tenma! You came back! I knew you would keep your word!” Sakuya said as he went to the front to greet the two. “Hey Misumi-san, can you man the register?” Sakuya called out to the silver haired man next to him who nodded. Sakuya turned back to Tenma and Kazunari. “Wow, you even kept your word about bringing your friends.”

Tenma tossed his hair. “Of course I would keep my word. Why wouldn’t I?” he said, as Kazunari’s eyes darted between the two.

_ “Huh, never knew that Tenten was into the happy innocent types.” _ Kazunari mused as he let out a wink. “Let’s all take a pic together to remember my first time here!” Kazunari said he pulled the other two into the frame and snapped a picture. “Iconic. This is totally going on Instablam.” Kazunari muttered as his hand flew across the phone. 

“Oi, knock it off. You might scare Sakuya.” Tenma said as Sakuya shook his head rapidly.

“No, No, It’s fine. No customers have ever asked me to take a picture with them before.” Sakuya as he peered over Kazunari’s phone. “Ehhh? You have 278 likes already? You’re so popular!” Sakuya exclaimed as the likes kept on going up.

Kazunari chuckled. “Well, this time it’s really not my doing, it’s Tenten, he’s-” He said before Tenma tugged at his arm.

“Oh hey, look, a cupcake with candy in the batter, didn’t you want to try something like that.” Tenma said with a forced smile. Kazunari’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, really?” Kazunari said as he immediately stopped the conversation to look where Tenma was pointing.

Sakuya looked at Tenma. “Huh? Why’d you cut him off?” Sakuya asked as Tenma shifted around.

“Uhh...I uh… I didn’t want you to find out… that uh… I’m popular at school?” Tenma lied as Sakuya’s eyes glittered.

“Wow! Not that I’m surprised or anything, but I’m glad others think you’re so cool too!” Sakuya said, as Tenma’s face turned slightly red.

“You think I’m cool?” Tenma asked as it was Sakuya’s turn to turn red. God, Sakuya was so cute that Tenma just wanted to take him home and cuddle with him.

“Yeah… you just have such a cool aura, I want to be like you.” Sakuya said shyly as Tenma smiled.

“I see...I think you’re pretty cool too.” Tenma responded as Sakuya turned even more red. The two started the conversation by talking about musicals, which was brought up by Tenma because he was recruited for one. Little did the two know that they were being watched by Misumi and Kazunari up in the front.

“Bruh, Tenten’s so whipped for Sakusaku that it's kinda sad. He just talks about a bakery worker that he met all the time.” Kazunari said to Misumi who smiled.

“Eh? I think it’s kinda cute! Sakuya also talks about an orange haired customer who he admires.” Misumi said.

“Ah, so they’re pining for each other? It really be that way sometimes.” Kazunari said as Misumi sighed.

“Yeah, it’s rather bad. When I like something, I just say it. Like for example, I like triangles. Triangles are great. It’s the best shape and the best thing in life.” Misumi said as he made a triangle with his hands.

“Ah? Triangles are pretty cool, I put them on posters a lot.” Kazunari said as he brought out a pen from his bag and drew a bunch of triangles on the receipt for his cupcake. “Here ya go, triangles for you since you like them so much.” Kazunari said, handing it to Misumi.

Misumi beamed and grabbed the receipt. “Wow, thank you so much! Tri-Tri Triangle!” Misumi cheered as Kazunari laughed. Making others feel better was always the best part of his day. “Hey, to thank you for these triangles, let’s hang out sometime! I want you to teach me how to make triangles as good as you. Also, I rather like you. Not as much as triangles of course.”

Kazunari blinked. “Huh?” Are you asking me out?” Kazunari asked incredulously as Misumi beamed even more.

“Yeah! I told you that I just say what I like. I don’t want this to drag out for like 2 months with literally everyone, including the other customers, noticing.” Misumi said as he referred to a tall ,stern black haired man and the smaller, more delicate blue haired man next to him. The two were staring at Tenma and Sakuya. The blue haired smiled and said something about young love and how it reminded him of the two when they were younger. The black haired man let out a small smile and said that he wished them good luck.

“Uh...you’re asking me out…on like a date right? Not like as friends..?” Kazunari asked as Misumi nodded his head. “Wow, I uh, I never thought I would get this far. Okay, yeah sure.”

“Yay! Here’s my number! I’ll text you later!” Misumi said as the two exchanged numbers. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later Sumi.” Kazunari said as he immediately went on his phone to update his Instablam about what happened. Tenma finally got to ordering a durian pastry as he tapped Kazunari on the shoulder.

“Oi, let’s sit down and eat.” Tenma said as they both sat down at the table near the older couple.

Kazunari finally put down his phone. “So, that’s the guy you’ve been talking about. Didn’t think you’d be into his type.” Kazunari said as Tenma turned red.

“Shut up! People will hear you!” Tenma hissed as Kazunari waved his hand dismissively. 

“It’s fine. Everyone but him knows, and he’s too far away to hear. Even that couple next to us thinks it’s obvious.” Kazunari said as Tenma groaned and placed his face in his hands. “C’mon, shoot your shot already. I think he’s into you too.” Kazunari said.

“No, I barely met the guy like twice. Who just asks for a date like that?” Tenma said as he looked over at Sakuya, who was deep in conversation with Misumi.

“I don’t know fam, that cute cashier that’s talking with Sakuya asked me out on a date, and we barely met today.” Kazunari said as Tenma’s jaw dropped.

“No fucking way.” Tenma said as Kazunari nodded solemnly.

“Deadass bro, like he just asked me out after admitting his one true love was triangles or some shit. I was hella shook because I’d never have the balls to do that, no matter how much I flirt with others.” Kazunari said, waving at Misumi who waved back. 

“I wish I had the balls to do that, but here I am. Staring at some cute angel who’s honestly really pure. Like really really pure. I don’t want to taint him.” Tenma sighed.

“It ain’t tainting him if y’all aren’t doing anything. It’s not like holding hands will taint him, so chill bro.” Kazunari as Tenma hesitated.

“I’ll make a move… eventually. I just want to get to know him more, y’know.” Tenma said as Kazunari nodded understandingly.

“I see, I see. I gotchu my dude. Take your time bro and maybe later we can like go on double dates together or something.” Kazunari said hopefully.

“Hell no, you’re probably gonna expose me, and I don’t need that in my life.” Tenma said right away. Kazunari sighed.

“Ah, it was worth a shot. Anyways, I’ll update you on my date with Sumi, and I’ll tell him to drop a good word about you to Sakusaku.” Kazunari said as Tenma pretended to be casual by biting into his durian pastry.

“Damn, Sakuya really was right when he said all the pastries here were good.” Tenma muttered before turning to Kazunari. “Yeah, thanks. I hope your date goes well.” Tenma said to Kazunari, who was looking for triangle shaped flowers.

“Thanks bro. I hope you get to go on a date with him soon and this won’t become a slowburn shoujo manga.” Kazunari said.

Tenma sighed. “Damn, I hope so too.”

***

The third time Tenma went to Mankai Bakery, it was right after a shoot. Tenma really did want to go back to Mankai Bakery, but he had just been swamped. He had so many things to shoot and school was currently kicking his ass. So when his stylist and makeup artist said that they wanted to eat something, he jumped at the chance. Yuki, his stylist, just looked at him with a deadpan face. “Didn’t your manager tell you not to eat carbs? Maybe that’s why you’ve gained weight.” Yuki said as the three walked there together.

“Excuse you, I gained weight cause I gained muscle.” Tenma retorted as Yuki rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure Jan.” Yuki said as the two bickered the whole way there.

“Hey dumbasses, I think we’re here already.” Azami said as Tenma and Yuki stopped for a short while. Tenma looked up at the sign in surprise.

“Oh, you know this place? I wasn’t really paying attention to where we were going because I was too busy trying to defend my honor.” Tenma said.

“You don’t have any honor to defend your hack.” Yuki said as Tenma rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know this place. Let’s say that I have some connections to it. Come on, let’s just go in.” Azami said, trying to break up the bickering because it was honestly ruining his vibes. Tenma and Yuki looked at each other before shrugging and entering the store. The store had a lot more customers now, with a pair of attractive business men on one side of the store, some purple haired kid who was asking if his brother was working today in the middle, and a poet with ugly hair and some sleepy man that was lying on the poet’s lap on the other side. However, Tenma’s eyes were only looking for one person, and he found him talking to both of the attractive businessmen. Oh god, what if he was into older guys? 

However, the blonde business man nudged at Sakuya, who turned to Tenma and the group “Oh hey Azami! Sakyo-chan’s not here right now, he went with Izumi-chan to the store to buy more ingredients. Do you want your usual?” Sakuya said to Azami, who looked at the floor. Sakuya then turned to Tenma before letting out a big smile. “Tenma! I haven’t seen you in forever! I thought you forgot about me, I mean the bakery!” Sakuya said, quickly correcting himself. 

“Yuck, you two are too young to be missing each other. I’m out of here.” Azami said as he joined the purple haired kid, who greeted him excitedly. 

Yuki’s eyes flitted between Sakuya and Tenma. “Damn, the press would have a field day if they find out.” Yuki said. Tenma motioned at Yuki to cut it out. 

“Huh? The press? Why would they have a field day? Is Tenma really that popular at school?” Sakuya asked as Yuki’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh? The man only has like 2 friends at school.The press would have a field day because famous movie star Tenma Sumeragi is-” Yuki said as Tenma tried to cover Yuki’s mouth, but it was much too late.

Sakuya’s eyes seemed to light up. “Wow! You’re a famous movie star Tenma? No wonder why Kazunari-san and Misumi-san looked at me weirdly when I said that your name wasn’t familiar! Why didn’t you tell me before?” Sakuya said. 

“Well...I didn’t really want you to know me as a famous movie star and treat me differently because of so. I wanted you to know me as the orange haired regular who really likes sweet things.” Tenma responded.

“Well, now that I know you’re a famous movie star, I’m not gonna treat you differently. You’re still the cool, handsome guy that I knew from before, but now you’re somehow even cooler.” Sakuya said before turning red and sputtering “Wait… you’re not handsome… I mean you are handsome but… oh god, I just made this so weird, I’m so sorry… ignore everything I just said.” Tenma’s face was also red as Yuki mimed throwing up.

“This is too sickenly sweet, I’m just gonna leave and go anywhere that’s not around you two.” Yuki said as he looked around for an empty table. However, his eye was caught by the other red head working and he whispered “Is that...Taichi?... No...It can’t be...I...guess I can ask…” Yuki left to talk to the other worker, who’s eyes widened when he saw Yuki, as Tenma and Sakuya stared on in confusion.

“Childhood crushes… First love…Young love... Adults who really don’t know how love works but are willing to try it… All these different relationships are giving me inspiration!” The poet with a really bad haircut exclaimed as the man in his lap shifted around.

“You’re too loud Alice…” The white haired man grumbled as the poet covered his mouth.   
  


“Oops. I’m sorry Hisoka. Just seeing all these couples have given me inspiration for my new book!” “Alice” said as Hisoka shifted again.

“We’re not a couple.” 8 different voices said at once at Alice, who chuckled.

“Fufufu, not yet anyways. As someone already in a relationship, I know the signs.” Homare said as Hisoka opened one eye. 

“Shut up Alice.” Hisoka said, closing his eyes again.

“Sorry dear.” Alice said meekly.

Sakuya and Tenma were still blushing as Sakuya broke the silence. “Haha… a couple… us.” Tenma really did wish they were a couple, but sadly he was too much of a coward to make it come true. The man did call him handsome, but that could’ve just been a normal compliment. Guys could find other guys handsome without wanting to date them. 

“Haha… yeah… uh, about the handsome thing… Thank you. You’re… handsome too.” Tenma said, blushing even harder, which caused Sakuya to blush even harder. Okay. so Tenma believes he has a shot. At least he hopes so, because to be honest, he had never been in a relationship before. He sure hopes that he wasn’t reading this situation wrong. The two fiddled around before Tenma remembered his thought from the beginning. “Hey Sakuya… uh… who were those two businessmen that you were so close to?” Tenma asked casually, hoping that Sakuya wasn’t interested in them.

Sakuya’s eyes brightened. “Oh! Itaru-san and Chikage-san? They were some of the bakery’s first regulars. They kinda act like my parents even though they’re only like 8 to 10 years older than me.” Sakuya said as Tenma let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

“Ah, parental figures. It’s nice that they care for you so much.” Tenma said as he thought  _ “Okay, good. I still have a chance with him _ .” 

Sakuya glanced at the two businessmen, who seemed to be affectionately bantering, as he softly smiled. “Yeah. I help them with their problems, and they help me. We’re like a family.”

_ “I want Sakuya to smile softly while talking about me too.”  _ Tenma thought as he said “I see. Well… I’m glad that you have people that care for you… I know that we haven’t met each other much, but I care for you and I want to help you as much as I can.” Sakuya gave him the sweetest smile yet, which almost sent Tenma into cardiac arrest right there and then.

“Thanks Tenma, I appreciate it. I want to try and help you as much as I can too, so let’s both be in the care of each other.” Sakuya said as Tenma blinked. Was… Was that a confession…? Nah… It couldn’t be…

“Yeah…” Tenma said awkwardly as the two shifted around. Tenma cleared his throat. “So uh… I’ll try to come here more often. I’ve just been really busy lately, so sorry.”

Sakuya shook his head rapidly. “No, no, it’s okay. Focus on your own things first before coming here.” Sakuya said as Tenma rubbed the back of his head.

“I know, but I just feel bad, y’know. Well, the shooting season is over, so I should come here a lot more often. I still need to introduce more people here.” Tenma said.

“Oh, it’s fine. Kazunari-san’s enough. His posts really boosted the number of customers we had. He’s been coming like 3 times a week, and he takes pictures and posts every time he does, so people come here to try whatever it is that he just posted about. Omi-san always has to make extras of whatever it was that was last posted.” Sakuya said before adding “He’s kinda like our publicist at this point.”

“I mean I guess, but more good publicity never hurts a business, so I’ll still bring more people. If you guys want to shoot an ad, I’ll endorse it.” Tenma said, shrugging.

“For real though, thanks. This actually means so much to us. Omi-san’s happy that his breads are actually selling out. Sakyo-san’s happy that we’re making money, Izumi-san’s happy that her dreams are coming true.” Sakuya said.

“Well, what are you happy about?” Tenma asked.

Sakuya’s slightly opened his mouth before closing it and blushing. “Well… of course I’m happy that this place is successful, I’m the first worker here after all. I’m happy that I met a lot more friends working. I’m also happy that… nevermind. I can’t say it. It’s probably really weird.” Sakuya said as Tenma looked at him. 

“Eh, just say it. I ain’t gonna judge.” Tenma said as Sakuya shook his head.

“No, no. It’s kinda stupid and honestly sounds really weird considering the circumstance. Plus, it might make things weird between us, and I’d rather not have that.” Sakuya said as Tenma frowned.

“I really don’t know what can make things weird between us.” Tenma said as everyone else in the cafe eavesdropped on their conversation because well… they were nosy. 

“Damn, that useless actor really can be dense sometimes.” Yuki sighed as Taichi nodded. Sakuya refused to answer Tenma, so the two awkwardly switched to the topic of movies, with Sakuya asking more about what the movie business was like. 

“Sakkun’s really innocent too, so I don’t think he recognizes flirting unless the person literally takes his hand and says I like you to his face. Tsuzuru-kun’s kinda worried for him.” Taichi said as he glanced over at the two, who were now awkwardly trying to talk about their daily lives.

“Jesus, I think he’s more innocent than when we were children. The hack’s also dense as shit, so this dancing around each other might take years and years.” Yuki said, crossing his arms. 

“I know that Misumi-san’s been trying to talk to Sakkun about confessing, but Sakkun keeps on insisting that he has no shot with such a cool guy.” Taichi sighed, shaking his head.

“Ah, the hack’s both afraid of what the press might do if they find out and the fact that he thinks he doesn’t deserve someone as pure as Sakuya.” Yuki said as he stared at Tenma and Sakuya, who were both not so discreetly staring at each other when the other wasn’t looking. It was so sweet and obvious that it was sickening.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to intrude on your conversation, but to be quite fair, I don’t think any of us deserve Sakuya.” The green haired businessman, who was apparently named Chikage, said, as the blonde business man, who was named Itaru, nodded.

“Senpai’s wrong when he said he didn’t mean to intrude cause he’s nosy, but he’s right about the Sakuya thing. Sakuya’s innocent and I’m gonna do my damn best to keep it that way. That being said though, he really should have more faith in himself. He has someone that’s so clearly on his route and he’s clearly on the other person’s route too. Man’s gonna give himself a bad or neutral end if he continues doing this.” Itaru remarked as the other man rolled his eyes.

Yuki sighed. “I have no idea what you just said, but I think we’re on the same wavelength. I’ll talk to the useless actor and try to get the train moving before he dies a virgin.” Yuki said as he massaged his temple. 

“We’ll try to talk to Sakuya, although we’re not the best people to listen to when it comes to expressing feelings.” Chikage said as Itaru snorted and said something about an understatement.

“I wanna help too, so I’ll join Misumi-san in talking to Sakkun at work!” Taichi said rather loudly, which garnered the attention of Tenma as Yuki glared and shushed at his childhood friend. 

“The hell was that about? Why were you guys talking about Sakuya?” Tenma asked suspiciously as Itaru gave him a charming smile. Sakuya looked on in confusion because he honestly didn’t hear whatever it is that Tenma’s talking about.

“Taichi’s just excited to work with someone that knows a celebrity.” Itaru answered smoothly as Tenma relaxed.

“Oh, makes sense, but I’m not that big of a celebrity.” Tenma said, his chest looking like it’s puffed up as Yuki rolled his eyes and said something about an ego that’s out of this world. Seemingly satisfied, Tenma continued his conversation with Sakuya as Yuki gently smacked Taichi.

“God, could you have said it any louder? We aren’t trying to get them to find out.” Yuki hissed as Taichi rubbed his head.

“Sorry, it’s just that this is the first mission I’ve been a part of. Do you think girls will find this cool?” Taichi whispered as Yuki sighed.

“Still always thinking about girls huh? You didn’t change at all puppy.” Yuki said as Taichi pouted.

“I have, I was just wondering though, that’s all.” Taichi whined as Yuki and Taichi continued their own conversation, which slowly resulted in the two exchanging numbers, although Yuki swears that it’s just to force Taichi to sew with him. Tenma and Sakuya brought up exchanging numbers, but sadly Tenma was thwarted by his agent as he excused himself from a sad Sakuya. 

***

A week later, Tenma made his way to the bakery for what was the 4th time at the bakery. To be quite honest, Tenma really shouldn’t eat all these carbs, even when show season is over, but he doesn’t care. While the bread and pastries are good, the best that he actually ever had actually, he’s mainly there for one thing: Sakuya. Not to be cheesy on main or anything, but he really really really really likes Sakuya, and the man was on his mind way too much. Tenma would like to believe that Sakuya thinks about him too, but maybe he’s too hopeful. Still, if he could even have one thought in the redhead’s brain, that’s good enough for him. Tenma’s pretty sure that he keeps all of these cheesy thoughts in his brain, yet somehow everyone, but the guy he’s super gay for, knows. The other regulars, his friends, hell even his chauffeur knew, and he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t be that obvious. “Yo Tenma! Are you going to that bakery place where your mans works? Lemme join you.” A voice said from behind him as Tenma turned to see his friend Banri. 

“He’s not my mans, we’re just friends.” Tenma scoffed as he tried to keep the redness from appearing on his face. Banri just looked at him with raised eyebrows and Tenma suddenly had the urge to punch him. “I have a feeling that even if I said no, you wouldn’t listen anyways, so sure go on ahead.” Banri grinned and jogged to catch up to Tenma. When they finally reached the bakery, Tenma couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm that Sakuya’s wave had when he saw the two. Banri noticed the scene and leaned in to whisper “Just friends my ass.” That resulted in Tenma punching Banri as Banri laughed it off to leave the two alone.

“I’m so sorry about leaving so early, my agent had an emergency.” Tenma apologized as Sakuya shook his head.

“No no, it’s okay, no need to explain. You’re an actor, you’re busy.” Sakuya said as he unconsciously twirled his hair. Sakuya’s hair was so fluffy that Tenma just wanted to reach out and touch it. However, before he could process anything, Tenma’s hand reached out to ruffle Sakuya’s hair. The two of them turned red as Tenma paused with his hand still in Sakuya’s hair, which was as soft as it looked. Tenma blinked multiple times before quickly jerking his hand back.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I just couldn’t help myself. I hope I didn’t make things weird.” Tenma apologized as Sakuya’s face turned even redder.

“I didn’t mind…” Sakuya muttered as he looked away. However, a blonde man came over and glared at Sakuya.

“Oi Sakuma, I don’t pay you to fawn over some crush of yours, get back to work.” The blonde man said as Sakuya let a little jump.

“Oh sorry Sakyo-san, I got distracted, I’ll get back to work.” Sakuya said as he rushed back to the counter. For some reason, both Sakuya and Tenma didn’t notice that Sakuya didn’t deny his crush on Tenma, but everyone else did. That sadly, for Tenma at least, meant that Banri noticed too as he smirked. After all, if there’s no trouble, Banri’s going to create it. 

Well, Banri did create trouble, just not in the way he thought he would as he heard a voice behind him say “Oi Settsu, the fuck are you doing here?”. 

In what Banri would only describe as Mr. Turner from the Fairly Oddparent’s voice as the name “Hyodo” echoed in his mind. “I’m here to get some bread, gotta problem with that?” Banri sneered as he turned around to see his rival in the bakery’s apron.

“I ain’t got a problem with it as long as you’re not here to cause problems like you always do.” Juza said, crossing his arms.

“I don’t just come to places to cause problems Hyodo. I have to do things too.” Banri said as he glanced over at Tenma. “Like, I have to support my friend over there with his obvious ass pining.” Banri said as he motioned towards Tenma, who was sitting there staring at Sakuya talking to customers with a soft smile on his face. 

Juza turned to look at Tenma before widening his eyes slightly. “Hey, he goes to my school. He’s that hotshot actor right? Didn’t think Sakuya would fall for someone like him.” Juza said as the staring continued.

“Well, the feeling’s mutual between the two, but they ain’t gonna do shit unless they get help, more specifically, help from us.” Banri said as Juza rolled his eyes.

“They already have half of the regulars and most of the staff tryna hook them up already, they don’t need anymore help.” Juza said as he looked at the customers around them, who were acting like they don’t see the scene. 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with even more help.” Banri argued back as Juza massaged his forehead.

“Listen shithead, if too many people start meddling, they’re gonna figure out what we’re tryna do.” Juza hissed as Banri looked like he was going to argue back before his eyes widened and he smirked.

“Ah… Why didn’t you tell me you’re too chicken shit to help? Are you not good enough to not get caught?” Banri taunted as Juza fell for the bait.

“No, I can totally do it, I’m just not a bastard like you.” Juza said defensively as Banri tsked.

“It’s okay, you can’t hide it from me. You ain’t gonna do shit cause you’re a total coward.” Banri taunted as Juza curled his fists into balls. 

“Fuck you, I can do it and I will just to shove it down your smug ass throat.” Juza hissed as realization dawned on him a few seconds later. Banri cackled as he dodged the punch that Juza tried to throw at him.

“I’ll regularly check up on you and whether or not you’re actually helping.” Banri said as Juza shot him an incredulous look.

“That’s kinda sad, ain’t it? Don’t you have better things to do than tryna hook up your clearly dense friend with another clearly dense person?” Juza asked as Banri shrugged. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Who’s to say that the hooking up is the main reason why I’m doing that?” Banri answered mysteriously. Juza was about to ask what the fuck Banri meant by that, but Banri already started to walk to Tenma. Juza shook his head. Settsu really was a weirdo.

Speaking of Banri being a weirdo, Banri was currently trying to trick Tenma like he did with Juza, but Tenma didn’t seem to understand what he was hinting at. “Bro, wouldn’t it be nice to text someone goodnight and good morning every day?” Banri said as Tenma looked at him.

“Not really, sounds like a waste of time.” Tenma replied as Banri did his best to not sigh. 

“What if you really like the person? You know… like that person’s your significant other?” Banri said.

Tenma paused to think about it. “Well, then I wouldn’t mind as much. I guess it could be nice, but I don’t have anyone like that.” Tenma said as Banri couldn’t help but sigh. 

“You can change that. Get his number. Shoot your shot.” Banri said.

“Huh? Whose number? I don’t get what you mean.” Tenma replied as Banri placed his face in his hands. 

“Sakuya’s number dumbass. Stop being such a coward and just ask. Y’all are big ass simps for each other. Just fucking do it. Ask him.” Banri hissed as Tenma turned red.

“What? No! We don’t even know each other that well. We’re not at that base yet.” Tenma hissed back as the other customers in the shop turned to look at them.

“Listen here, if you don’t ask yourself, I’ll ask for you, because you guys aren’t going to fucking do jackshit and are probably going to end up as 40 year old virgins until you finallyhold hands.” Banri threatened. 

Tenma was about to retort with “You wouldn’t”, but he then realized that Banri totally would. Not only would he do it, he would do it with glee and probably embarrass Tenma while he was at it. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation, Tenma sighed and walked towards Sakuya as Banri whooped. Sakuya turned to face Tenma. 

“Huh? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?” Sakuya asked worriedly as he placed his hand on Tenma’s forehead, which really didn’t help the blush. 

“No, I’m fine… I don’t have any fever at all. I was just wondering if…if…” Tenma said, pausing to take a deep breath. “IfIcouldhaveyourphonenumberifnotthat’sfinebye.” Tenma blurted out. Sakuya took awhile to decipher what Tenma was trying to say but when he finally figured it out, Sakuya’s face turned the same color as his hair. Sakuya shyly nodded and took out his phone as he read out his number. Tenma really didn’t think he would get this far as he mindlessly nodded and inputted Sakuya’s number in his phone. Tenma then texted Sakuya so that Sakuya could get his number back.

Sakuya gave Tenma a radiant smile that somehow snapped Tenma back to Earth. “Well, I really have to get back to work. Text you later?” Sakuya said as Tenma mutely nodded. 

“Yeah… text you later.” Tenma managed to say as Sakuya waved at him. He waved back as he also managed to add “Bye, I’ll see you soon.” 

Sakuya’s big smile turned into a smaller softer one. “Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” 

When Banri and Tenma left the bakery, Tenma turned to Banri. “Fuck you. The fuck did you do that for?” 

Banri only cackled as he said “If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be major simping. Now you’re major simping, but you at least have his number. You’re welcome.” 

“You’re such a bitch.”

“I am.”

***

Tenma went to the bakery a lot more often, and he texted Sakuya every day. He could feel that their relationship was getting stronger, but he didn’t know what it was exactly. However, one fateful day, he started to go to the bakery once again. Tenma didn’t know, but the next time that he would go to Mankai Bakery would be one of the most special days in his life. The visit started off innocent enough, the bakery was super packed, which made Tenma happy. The bread and pastries were good. However, when he saw all of his friends that he had introduced to the place, sitting at the same table while looking at him, his flight instincts immediately started blaring. Kazunari patted the empty seat next to him. “Hey Tenny, we need to talk.” 

Tenma decided to turn and leave, because he really didn’t want to deal with whatever bullshit this was. However, Yuki grabbed his wrist. “Oh no you don’t you hack. Sit. That wasn’t a request, it was a demand.” Yuki said as Tenma sighed and reluctantly sat down.

“If you guys are planning to murder me or rob me, don’t make it this obvious.” Tenma said Banri snorted.

“If we were planning to do that, you’d be dead or broke by now, but we’re not here for that. We’re here to talk about your simp tendencies. Well, they’re not tendencies right now at all, you’re just a full-blown simp and we’re here to turn you from a simp to a loser with a boyfriend.” Azami said. Tenma had no idea what was even happening. 

“You see, I asked Misu and the others to ask their respective partners-” Kazunari said as there was a chorus of “Hey!” and “He’s not my fucking boyfriend” that followed. “To try and convince Sakuya to shoot his shot. It didn’t work because you two are cowards.” 

“Woah. Woah. Woah. You guys have been trying to set up Sakuya and I?” Tenma asked as all his friends gave him an incredulous look.

“You barely fucking noticed?” Banri asked before he sighed. “Of course he barely noticed, you’re denser than a bowl of oatmeal.” 

“Enough about the hack and his small brain, Sakuya couldn’t be convinced, so we’re here to try and convince you to shoot your shot. You two are so disgustingly fond of each other that it makes me want to throw up. Like even the other customers are trying to hook you guys up. Itaru-san and Chikage-san… Citron-san and Guy-san… Hisoka-san and Homare-san...even the goddamn owners of this place are trying to help you two get together.” Yuki said as Tenma looked up to see Sakuya talking to a bunch of the customers and his coworkers. 

“Well, that’s not my problem, is it?” Tenma said, before realizing that it was indeed his problem. “Ah shit, it really is my problem.” 

“It really is, so fix it.” Azami said. 

“Fix it or everyone else is gonna fix it for you, and they’re going to embarass the fucking crap out of the both of you.” Banri added. 

“Well, how can I fix it? I don’t know Sakuya’s feelings toward me. What if he doesn’t like me like that-” Tenma started to say before a chorus of “Yes, he does like you like that, trust me, I know.” interrupted him. Tenma flushed and looked at Sakuya, who was currently talking to Chikage and Itaru. Sakuya also seemed to be blushing for some reason.   
  
“Well, he seems kinda busy. Maybe later.” Tenma said as everyone shook their head.

“Tenny, trust me. He’s not busy. Even if he is, we’ll serve the other customers so that he can be free. Just go bro. We got your back.” Kazunari pleaded. Tenma sighed and got up from his seat. He knew that nothing else could satiate his friends as he walked up to Sakuya. 

“Oh. Hi Tenma. Sorry, I couldn’t greet you, it’s just really packed here.” Sakuya apologized.

“It’s fine. It’s your job. You can’t just focus on one customer.” Tenma responded. 

“He can! Just focus on one customer, we got you!” Taichi said as he and the others spread out to help as many people as they could. A lot of the customers there didn’t even need help either as they were just sitting there, chatting among themselves.

“Well. I guess now I can.” Sakuya said sheepishly as the two awkwardly stared at each other for a while. Texting was so easy and effortless, but sadly talking wasn’t. It especially was hard considering that everyone seemed to be hanging on to their every word. 

“Well, how are you?” Tenma asked, as if he didn’t ask Sakuya this every morning during their daily texts.

“I’m good.” Sakuya answered. 

“Oh my fucking god, just hurry up and ask each other out already. We’re all gonna die of old age before y’all can even get there.” Banri shouted from across the room. Juza gave him a good smack on the head for that.

Sakuya and Tenma’s face were the same matching shade of red as they both looked at the ground. “So... “

“So…” 

Sakuya took a deep breath. “Tenma, I really respect you. I think you’re so cool and talented and handsome. I really enjoy all of our texts and interactions, so I’m wondering if you would…” Sakuya said as he cleared his throat. “If you would… like to hang out together. Sometime. Like a date.” Sakuya said, trailing off as he put his face in his hands. Tenma’s brain short circuited. Sakuya took that the wrong way as he said “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s just me asking. Oh my god, I probably ruined things, I’m so sorry.” Tenma was too busying panicking in gay to notice that Chikage stood up and was about to walk over to Tenma, but he was held back by Itaru.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Tenma replied as his brain was too jumbled to say anything else. 

Sakuya’s face brightened as he lurched forward to give Tenma a hug, which really didn’t help with Tenma’s gay panic. He could hear cheers and high fives around him, but he couldn’t properly hear it or process it because his brain broke. However, he did return the hug that Sakuya gave him as the two remained that way until Azami screamed “Don’t hug in public until you two are married! That’s indecent!” 

***

It’s been a year since Tenma started dating Sakuya, which he couldn’t believe actually happened. On their one year anniversary, they decided to go on a date to the bakery, because well, that was where it all began. As they sat at the table that Tenma first sat at, they waved at Misumi, who waved back. Sakuya grabbed Tenma’s hands excitedly. “Hey Tenma! Guess what?”

Tenma smiled because excited Sakuya was always so cute. Well, Sakuya in general was always so cute, but excited Sakuya was very high in the cuteness of Sakuyas. Tenma realized that he probably sounded both cheesy and nonsensical, but that was fine. Sakuya was worth sounding like that for. “What?” 

Sakuya bounced up and down. “Sakyo-san and Izumi-san are finally getting married! And they chose me as one of the groomsmen!” Sakuya said as Tenma clapped. 

“That’s great! Congratulations to them! Remind me to get a bachelor party gift for Sakyo-san. I think I saw a really nice bonsai that he would like.” Tenma said as Sakuya nodded. “Well, speaking of marriages, I can’t believe that we’ve been together for a year already.” Tenma said, switching the subject. 

Sakuya’s look turned wistful as he said “Yeah… I remember when we first met and I thought you were so cool and handsome and that I really wanted to get to know you better.” 

Tenma leaned in to kiss Sakuya on the head. “I was too busy panicking in gay the first time that I met you. Like seriously, it was so embarrassing how whipped I was for you the first time we met.” 

“Well, I never thought a guy like me could get a guy like you. You’re just so cool, and I’m so…” Sakuya waved his hand around. “...not.” 

“Who the hell said you weren’t cool? I’ll tell the guys and the person who said that would probably cease to exist.” Sakuya laughed, which calmed Tenma down. Tenma would bottle that laugh and drink it every day if he could. He was lucky that he did get to hear it almost every day.

“No, no. It’s me who said that. Although, I am getting more confident lately.” Sakuya said.

“Good. I’m so tired of you hating and doubting yourself when you’re amazing in all aspects of the word.” Tenma said as Sakuya softly smiled. 

“Thank you. I’m so glad that I met you that first time.” Sakuya said as Tenma couldn’t help but turn red. 

“Well, I’m glad you stuck with my dumb ass for this long.” Tenma replied.

“Well, of course. I want us to be together for a long time.”   
  


“I would like that too.” 

Now it was Sakuya’s turn to give Tenma a kiss as he leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on Tenma’s mouth. “Here’s to the first year of hopefully many years together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha scream with me about A3 on twitter @gachakitakorejk


End file.
